Metalicana
Metalicana (メタリカーナ Metarikāna) was a Dragon known as The Iron Dragon, and the foster father of Gajeel Redfox. Appearance Metalicana possesses a blunt round head. On the side of his head he has a small light eye. Befitting his epithet, he has a metallic shine on his entire body. Both his neck and his arms are covered in several layers of plates. Metalicana also has wings. Personality According to Gajeel, Metalicana is quite selfish. Nonetheless, despite this claim, he took Gajeel in, raising him like he was his own son, teaching him his signature Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. Gajeel himself seems interested in Metalicana's whereabouts after his sudden disappearance, possibly implying a caring side.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Page 12 In person, Metalicana also comes off as being rather rude and straight to the point, as when he saw his foster son again for the first time in over fourteen years, he merely picked fun at him for his expression.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 415, Page 5 History Over four hundred years ago, Metalicana's soul was extracted by Acnologia's Dragon Slayer Magic, which left him in a half-dead state. Many years later, Metalicana raised a human child, Gajeel Redfox, and taught him how to read, write, and fight, as well as granting him the knowledge to use his exclusive Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. However, on the 7th of July during the year X777, much like other known Dragons such as Igneel and Grandeeney, he mysteriously disappeared without a word;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 10-13 he entered Gajeel's body via a secret artFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 413, Pages 8-9 (in order to prolong his life)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 415, Page 7 and created antibodies to prevent him from turning into a Dragon, like Acnologia, as well as to defeat the Black Dragon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 414, Pages 10-11 Synopsis Tartarus arc After Face's timer reaches zero,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 412, Page 7 Metalicana reappears after over fourteen years of absence alongside the other Dragon Slayers' foster parents and participates in the destruction of the numerous Face bombs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 412, Page 20-21Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 413, Page 2 Metalicana later lands with the other three Dragons following Igneel's death at Acnologia's hands. Reunited with his foster son, Metalicana stares him down and tells Gajeel that the vile look in his eyes hasn't changed, which angers the young man. However, it is then revealed that Metalicana and the other Dragons have been in a half-dead state for years (courtesy of Acnologia when he was human), and now that they've exited the bodies of their children, the effort to prolong their lives is over as they can no longer re-enter their bodies; Metalicana himself then states that even Igneel was unable to defeat Acnologia, however he adds that this was because his strength was severely reduced due to being half-dead. He then pleads for the humans not to blemish Igneel's name and calls the fallen Dragon the greatest of their race, and one that loved humans more than no other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 415, Page 3-8 Before passing on to the next life, Metalicana flies with his brethren and tells Gajeel once more that the vile look in his eyes has never disappeared, but not before promising, like the other Dragons, to watch over and protect mankind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 415, Pages 12-16 Magic & Abilities Iron Dragon Slayer Magic (鉄の滅竜魔法 Tetsu no Metsuryū Mahō): Though never seen practicing his Magic, Metalicana taught Gajeel how to use the Magic that he, himself, has knowledge on how to perform. Flight: Being a Dragon, Metalicana possesses the ability to fly through the air using his wings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 412, Page 20 Immense Strength: Metalicana is able to destroy numerous Face bombs by flying directly into them and shattering them into pieces. However, this strength is far less great than Metalicana's original, as he lost the majority of his power upon losing his soul to Acnologia many years ago. Immense Durability: Likewise, Metalicana, due to his notable iron body, emerged unscathed from the repeated assaults on all the Face bombs. References Navigation